1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying a menu based on a service environment analysis in a content execution apparatus, and particularly, to a method for displaying a menu based on a service environment analysis in a content execution apparatus wherein a menu is displayed according to menu information extracted from a storage media updated according to an availability of services.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multimedia content may be stored in a disk type storage media, and a user is provided with the multimedia content using a disk media playback apparatus.
As the disk type storage media progresses from a DVD to Blu-ray disk and a HD-DVD, the user may be provided with a high resolution multimedia content.
When the disk media playback apparatus plays the disk type storage media, functions that may be provided by the disk media playback apparatus are displayed on a screen as a menu in order to facilitate a selection of the functions by the user.
FIG. 1 is a diagram exemplifying a menu displayed by a conventional disk media playback apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, menu icons 110a through 110f, each of which are associated with a certain service, is displayed on a screen 100 for the user to make the selection.
For instance, the menu icon 110a is associated with a playback service of the multimedia content.
The menu icon 110b is associated with a set-up service of the disk media playback apparatus. For instance, the user may select a language or a subtitle to be displayed when viewing the multimedia content.
The menu icon 110c is associated with a scene selection service for selecting and jumping to a certain scene.
The menu icon 110d is associated with a game service.
The menu icon 110e is associated with a supplementary service for providing an additional information of the multimedia content on directors and actors.
The menu icon 110f is associated with an access service of a homepage of a provider of the multimedia content through a network in order to download a new multimedia content.
The conventional method for displaying the menu is disadvantageous in that only a fixed menu can be displayed on the screen. That is, even when a new information or a new service is available after the manufacturing of the disk type storage media, new menus associated with the new information or the new service cannot be added.
Moreover, when the user selects an unavailable service, the selected service cannot be provided.
One reason for failing to provide the selected service is a difference in system environments of the disk media playback apparatuses.
For instance, when the user selects a network game service in a disk media playback apparatus that is incapable of a network access, an error message is displayed.
Therefore, the above-described problems cause confusion and inconvenience to the user.